


The Warden's invisible Clothes

by Evalyne



Series: Abandoned Sanctuary [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Games, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalyne/pseuds/Evalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gift art to JanecShannon and all the other Ali-bear fans out there.</p></blockquote>





	The Warden's invisible Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanecShannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Gift art to JanecShannon and all the other Ali-bear fans out there.


End file.
